


Reylo: Red

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Choking, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Rey discovers her kinky side when she is captured by Supreme Leader Kylo Ren





	Reylo: Red

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a companion piece to Reylo: Blue.  
> 2\. This fic gets really, really, REALLY kinky, so look at the tags before you read!

Flanked by a guard of stormtroopers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren led his prisoner, the Jedi Rey, aboard the _Supremacy II,_ dreaded flagship of the First Order. 

Whole, and relatively unscathed, her hands were bound behind her with powerful magnetic cuffs.

'Not unlike the cuffs I wore the last time I was aboard a First Order ship,' thought Rey.

Rey was uncertain what to think as he led her through the twisting corridors, but she had sensed no malice from him. It brought some, if only a little, comfort to her as she marched to her fate.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they stopped.

"The personal chambers of the Supreme Leader," Kylo announced, waving off the stormtrooper guard.

If the stormtroopers had any reservations about their Supreme Leader taking a prisoner into his personal chambers, they kept it to themselves.

Expecting the extravagant throne room of Snoke, Rey was taken aback by the relative modesty of it. Everything was of the First Order aesthetic: black, silver, hints of red. A black leather couch, a black coffee table. A bedroom. A fresher. It was more like an apartment than anything.

"The bedroom," Kylo ordered, leading her by the arm.

Pressing a button on a wall panel, a sliding door opened, and Kylo gestured for her to enter.

His bed was large, black pillows and bedspread matching the rest of the quarter's aesthetic. In the corner, mounted on a pillar of ashes, his destroyed helmet. In another corner, a small shrine housed the ruined mask of his grandfather, Darth Vader.

What really caught Rey's attention was the desk. A lightsaber repair kit. Parchment. A calligraphy set. Practiced letters. Her name.

"You're my guest," Kylo said, breaking Rey out of her reverie.

The phrase had been a callback to the first time they met. She shook her head. His odd sense of humor.

Like a wolf, Kylo circled around Rey, smelling her hair and neck, as she stared ahead, unnerved.

"You smell good, Rey. As I imagined."

Without warning, Kylo pushed her over so her upper body lay flat over the bed, her hands still cuffed behind her. 

'Oh.' Rey thought. ' _This_ is what he had in mind.'

As Kylo pulled her pants and undergarments down, Rey was surprised by the anticipation she felt.

'Of course', she thought. She had imagined Kylo would be her first. She could never completely deny her attraction towards him, and the prescence of their Bond only reinforced those feelings. 

'Still', she thought as Kylo spread her bare legs apart. 'This certainly isn't the way I imagined it would be.' 

Preparing for the worst, Rey was surprised when Kylo knelt down behind her, spreading her cheeks apart as he went. Inhaling her scent, Kylo buried his face between her, running his tongue from her clit to her tailbone and back again. Despite herself, she couldn't help but get wet for him as he lapped her juices and tongued her ass.

"You taste good, Rey."

Taking off his gloves and sitting beside her on the bed, Kylo leaned across her lower back, and began to casually caress and fondle her backside. "My oh my, Rey. Why is it that every time we meet you seem to end up in restraints? If I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you look forward to being tied up."

Her face buried in the fabric of Kylo's bedspread, Rey chanced some cheek. "Why don't you remove these restraints and I'll show you how much I like being tied up!"

"Oh, judging by the state of your cunt, I'd say do like it!" Kylo chuckled. "You are simply too proud to admit it."

'By the Force, he's right' thought Rey. She couldn't help but let out a gasp and a moan and Kylo worked his expert fingers about her holes, lubricated by his tongue.

"Tell me you want my dick, Rey." Kylo ordered. "Tell me you want it in your pussy."

"What if I say no?" Rey responded.

"Then I'll punish you," replied Kylo. "So, what will it be Rey?"

"I can take whatever punishment you dish out," said Rey defiantly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kylo sneered. He pulled her across his lap, reared his arm back and...

SLAP! 

Rey winced as Kylo smacked her ass, leaving a large red handprint.

SLAP!

Kylo matched her other cheek, soothing the redness only to rear his hand back and repeat the process, over and over.

"Tell me you want my dick in your pussy, Rey," Kylo repeated.

"Is that all you got?" Rey challenged.

Kylo smacked her even harder this time, his large hands painting her bottom red.

"Tell me you want my dick in your pussy, Rey. I'm running out of un-reddened space on your ass," Kylo said, massaging the angry color.

"I want your dick," Rey gasped, her arousal now building to unbearable levels.

"You want my dick  _where_ , Rey?"

"I want it. Please!" 

Standing up, Kylo took himself out of his trousers, positioning himself behind Rey's crimson cheeks.

Teasing her opening with his cock, Kylo declared "If you don't tell me where, Rey, I'll just have to pick a hole..."

With that, Kylo plunged himself into her puckered asshole.

The intrusion was painful at first, but Kylo had quickly found his rythym, and soon her discomfort was replaced by waves of pleasure once she had accommodated him.

Her bound hands still behind her, Rey desperately sought to touch him, to pull him even closer, wild and undone by the sensations he was producing inside of her.

Pumping away, Kylo pulled her head back by her hair, whispering in her ear "You like being fucked in the ass, don't you? You like being a dirty little slut for me, yes?"

"Y-yes," she managed. His lust, his hunger for _her_ through the Bond was so infectious, that she couldn't help but feel the same ravenous hunger for _him._

She needed to be filled with him, and as if by command, Kylo emptied himself into her ass.

With her hair still tight in his grasp, Kylo pulled himself out of her and roughly guided her from her belly to a squatting position before him.

"Clean yourself off me," Kylo ordered, bottoming himself in her mouth, taking himself out only when she started to gag and turn blue.

"Y-eahhh. Ah fuck! That's a good girl!" He moaned appreciatively as Rey enthusiasticly sucked him, maintaining the eye contact she originally denied him prior to their interlude.

"You make me so hard, Rey. I just came and I'm still fucking hard for you. I want to fuck you again and I want to look in those pretty brown eyes while I'm doing it. Would you like that?" Kylo murmured.

"Mmm-hmmm," Rey replied, Kylo still in her mouth.

Kylo grinned, and knelt down to face her. Taking her head in his hands, Kylo kissed her hard and deep.

"Tsk tsk Rey," Kylo chided, his gaze fell to the cum that dribbled out of her onto to the floor. "You don't want to waste your dinner before you get dessert, do you?" 

Rey shook her head.

"Clean every drop."

Doing as she was told, Rey went to her knees and dutifully licked clean the puddle that had formed under her.

Taking a glob with his finger, Kylo offered it to Rey, who appreciatively sucked it off his finger.

"Good girl," Kylo complimented, stroking her hair. "Stand."

She stood, and with a wave of his hand, her magnetic cuffs clattered to the chrome floor. Her arms free, Kylo wasted no time stripping her of her remaining clothing, and she his. 

 She took him in her hands as he brushed aside the stray hair in her face.

Kylo backed her to the bed, Rey eager to take him inside her yet unused cunt.

Kneeling before her spread-eagled form on the bed, Kylo took her legs at his hips and took his shaft in one hand.

"Tell me you want this dick, Rey," Kylo ordered, 

"I want your dick," Rey breathed. 

Putting only the tip inside her entrance, Kylo continued. "Where do want this dick?"

Grinding herself on his tip, Rey replied "In my pussy..."

Kylo eased himself inside her, and slowly brought his hands at her throat, easing into the pressure.

"Whose dick, Rey?"

"Yours," she breathed.

 Kylo smacked her.

"I said whose dick, Rey?"

"Yours!" Rey repeated, as Kylo tightened his grip, and smacked her again.

"Whose fucking dick, Rey?!"

"Yours! Only yours. Oh!" She gasped.

Kylo doubled down...his pace quickening, his grip tightening...Rey clutched at his forearms....her vision darkening until it seemed to explode into a million colors as her orgasm hit her, her walls tightening and milking Kylo of his.

Kylo released his hold on her, propping himself up with his hands and kissed her sore neck. 

_"My Empress."_

 


End file.
